


【流仙】浮生 片段六

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine
Summary: *注意看标题！注意看标题！注意看标题！！！*暴力有，流血有*他们之间没有爱，至少现在没有*他们都是男人，男人之间的斗殴





	【流仙】浮生 片段六

片段六

仙道当过0，那还是他挺小的时候，对方是个大学生。那个年纪，憧憬着性和长大，即便只比自己大三四岁都觉得对方那么成熟那么有魅力，为了他，什么都愿意干。现在想想，幼稚得很。

现在，他也是半熟的年纪了，可仍然幼稚。

色令智昏。

他可能渴望这样的肉体已经太久了，当舌头舔到他幻想中的凹凸，牙齿磕到了紧绷富有弹性的肌肉，甚至当他把他的阴茎吞吃下去的时候，他整个人都是眩晕的。流川的身体没有太浓重的味道，但是有味道，说不清，是那种深吸一口气就恨不得吃了他的味道，他的身体反应很直接，也可能是根本没有人为他舔过，他甚至对口交本身都不太适应，他的身体很紧绷，以至于他并没有如仙道所愿的迅速硬起来。

“没人舔过你这？”仙道的脸贴着流川的勃起，嘴唇吻着根部和囊袋，很充盈，可见有很久没有好好发泄过了，他抬头看着站在床边的流川，他喘得厉害，胸肌起伏着，站立的乳头宝石一样凸起挺立，让人嘴馋。也许和阴茎一样，都还没人尝过。

“不需要！”流川并不熟悉现在眼前的景象，他也没有太明白仙道的意思，他不需要用舔的方式去勃起，他自己就可以硬到能满足性伴侣的程度。

“你的这一根就是用来捅人的？小子！你得享受啊！”仙道说着，舌尖钻进铃口，旋转着，让流川打了个激灵，“我猜你一定没有爽到过。”

“我很舒服！”流川本能的感觉到了他们之间的对话有着微妙的错位感，可他不知道哪里有问题，他不用扯谎，更没必要在这个人面前装相。

“是！是！我相信！”仙道挑了挑眉，他瞧准了流川分神的一瞬间，将一整根都吞了下去，流川吓了一跳，身子猛的前挺，仙道也措手不及，直戳深喉逼得他眼泪都沁了出来。流川咬着牙，很危险，如果不是反应快，也许会被他搞得射出去。

得承认，用嘴，更舒服。流川喘着粗气，他没有试过这么长时间的前戏，他不想折腾了，仙道做得很好，他已经站起来了，在他看来这足以用来战斗。

“够了！”流川双手裹着仙道的脑袋，从他口唇间脱身，他按倒仙道的动作很快，像是很怕没有了舌头的爱抚，他坚硬的东西就会软下来似的。

仙道甚至来不及反应一下，流川不是一个合乎常规的存在，他从一开始就在不停的打破仙道对于做爱的认知，这让仙道觉得自己是个老古板，现在他们两个都在用“我觉得”的心态来做事，分毫不考虑“他觉得”。

“喂！”仙道的裤子被扯掉了，太粗鲁了，甚至他的阴茎因为拉扯都有点疼痛，“你这是要打架么？”讲真现在仙道觉得他有点不想继续玩了，这是什么玩法，他没觉得快乐，“你平时就是这么强暴女人的？”他拼命地抓住了流川的肩膀，他现在的体位处于劣势，想要让他们的身体保持距离有点难。

“你是女人么？”他栖身在他双腿间，他显然是知道接下来该怎么做的。但这也正是仙道觉得可怕的地方，他应该叫停，让一切停止，他已经预感到了接下来发生的事既血腥又难过，可是流川那张该死的脸啊……就在他扑过来吻住他的脖子时，他又昏聩了。他的手就抓着他的胸，他本来准备拼命地推开他，他办得到，可是在手心和他的乳头摩擦起来的时候，他的手稍稍用力就捏住了胸肌的时候，他身子发软，心里发痒，就是这么一瞬间的犹豫，让流川钻了空子，硬挺的凶器生生的就戳在了他的后穴上。

“艹！”仙道身体的反射动作是向后躲闪，可其实并没有用，反而让流川把他压得更结实了，“你疯了么？就这么进去你想杀了我么？”

“你怕了？”流川并不觉得自己的程序有什么问题，他虽然了解的不多，可除了那个地方，也没有其他可以利用的了，他觉得仙道是有经验的，不应该很难进入。他眼中的仙道很慌张，这竟令他有些得意，他也因此想起上学时他拼尽全力的奔跑将对手超越并甩在身后的快感，他的十七八岁，他的梦想，然而他的思绪没有就此停下，而是不停地延伸，延伸成了他成年之后的惨败和眼前支离破碎的生活，所有让他冲动的情感在他毫无准备的时候一股脑的被牵扯出来，他冲动得浑身发抖，下体从没有过的坚硬，他觉得自己停不下了，身体好像已经不是他的了。

这个人真的疯了。仙道此时无比后悔，他明知道人不可貌相，那张俊美的脸下隐藏的东西似乎现在正在觉醒和爆发，他被压住了肩膀动弹不得，撕裂一样的疼痛让他也失控得叫喊出声，他想自己可能活不成了，恐怖的窒息感让他觉得自己正挣扎在死亡的边缘。死了还更好，至少不会感到绝望。这是他二十七年来最深刻的一次惨败，欲哭无泪。再坚强的防线也不是不可突破，两个人都疼得浑身发抖，汗水让肌肉发光发亮，汗液不停的往下淌，湿透了身下的床单，流川的律动很凶悍，肉体碰撞的声音让呻吟更显得惨痛，流川脸上全是汗，或者还有其他的液体，谁知道呢，就好像他也不知道自己是不是有快感，性器被紧紧的包裹，没有润滑干涩无比，扯得他疼痛不已，可是他停不下动作 直到他心跳乱了节奏，插入也没了章法，他有些难以压抑的叫出声来，他忽然后撤，拔出来，喷出去，带着血色的液体溅在仙道身上，没有浪漫，只有血腥。

流川的身体仍旧紧绷着，这不是高潮的余韵，这也不是高潮，这只是单纯的射精而已，肉体与精神，分离了。躺在床上承受暴力的人抖得更厉害，他已经气急了，他的自尊心在这一个晚上被践踏至粉碎，并且碎成了粉末，他身体散架了一样，疼痛从点到面的不停扩散，可这都无所谓，他艰难的起来，铁块一样的拳头直冲流川而去。流川没有防备，他高大的身子直接从床上翻了下去，这还不算完，仙道挣扎着站起来，他本来想跑过去继续让他好看，可是身子不听使唤，四肢异常绵软，他几乎是跌跌撞撞的过去，流川没有动，他似乎已经有了觉悟，他就那么躺在地上看着仙道摇摇晃晃的过来，又是一拳打得他眼前血红一片。

这都是应该的，因为这就是强暴，他强暴了另一个男人。

他已经很久没挨过打了，上次还是在大学的时候，他打架没怕过谁，只是他的学长总是说他：你怎么连打架都那么耿直呢？动动心眼儿不行么？

他觉得学长说得也对，可是却好像办不到，时至今日，还是在做这些傻事。

仙道还是手下留情了，否则流川可能今晚就出不去他家的门，他收手是因为于事无补，他心里的愤怒，并不是打死他能平息的。

“对不起……”流川也耗尽了气力，从里到外的耗光了。

“你这三个字是多值钱？啊？”

“你要多少钱？”

“钱？你以为你嫖呢？”

“………………”流川强撑着坐起来，他眼前的不是仙道的脸，而是他的双腿，血从他双腿间流下来，鲜艳的红。

“我还你！”流川说，“随便你处置！”

仙道不说话了，流川看到眼前的腿走了，又回来，他蹲下来，就这么个简单的动作却疼得他满脸的汗，眼都是红的。他嘴角挑了挑，勉强算是笑，他拿着手机，摁了几张照片，在流川面前晃了晃，“我给你一个月时间养养你这张脸！”手机拍打着流川的脸蛋，“然后乖乖的爬到我床上来，否则你这点儿破事儿很快就会被你老婆知道。”

流川的眉颤动着，仙道明白，这是他的死穴。

“滚！”仙道起身，恼火的把手机砸在床上，“快点！”

流川也很踉跄，他拾起衣服穿好，衬衫，是仙道的，它就好像一根无形的丝线，黏在两个人身上一时没法挣脱开。流川又看了一眼仙道的后背，颓唐的出门去了。

仙道也顾不得疼不疼，他一脚踢爆了床头灯，他现在真的杀人的心思都有，他的暴怒不是因为被人粗鲁的爆了菊，而是自己明显的成了发泄的工具，他仙道彰可以应承虚情假意，可以接受谎话连篇，他能理解任何人情世故，可是这样直白的发泄却如同刀子一样插进了他的肉里和心里。

他要报复，他也要用他发泄，最好让他哭着求饶才好！


End file.
